


Ceraunophilia

by cinereous



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Humor, King of Bel!Kazuya, M/M, Sex and Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: The end of the world is not going as Yamato had planned. By day three with three threats remaining, Yamato takes drastic measures by trying to summon the strongest demon he can find and bind it with a contract.The problem is, what he summons isn't a demon.Spoilers for Devil Survivor 1 and 2.





	Ceraunophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



    The headache pounding behind his eyes is becoming almost impossible to ignore. It hurts to blink as the muscles pull and drag the pain further and deeper. His eyes feel like sandpaper, and the light of his monitor bleaches his pale skin blue. At his elbow his coffee has long since gone cold and the ache in his back is almost dull from hours of ignoring the sensation.  
  
    Yamato is _tired_ , but he's also almost there.  
  
    On the screen lines of code cascade down the page almost artfully as he scrolls, his eyes heavy with scrutiny and exhaustion as they flick along every string. He has been working on this code for far longer than he would like. Being holed up in his office while his agents try to handle the situation is not how he envisioned this week going.  
  
    The Septentriones have turned out to be mighty forces that even the demons Yamato has at his disposal are not truly prepared to deal with. The casualties of civilians and JPs agents alike have been so high that Yamato feels a chill down his spine with every line of code he verifies. As he finally hovers his mouse over the button to execute the program his body feels numb.  
  
    It was dangerous doing this. The code is a work of art even by his own standards. It has also been failing for the past several hours as he tried to execute it. He's sure he has gotten it right now, but he still hovers over the button with quiet anxiety.  
  
    Altering the summoning program to be able to pull through something this large was foolish. Using his own innate capabilities to add power to the summoning was also foolish. Whatever came out on the other end would be powerful enough that it could defeat the Septentriones, but could also possibly turn on them as well.  
  
    It is a good show of just how desperate Yamato has become. It has been three days of death and destruction. The fate of the world and his meritocracy is on the line in a critical way, and Yamato knows that this is the choice that will mark the world's fate.  
  
    The click of the mouse feels too small for how monumental this could be. It is all but deafening in the silence of his office, and Yamato feels the inner crackle and pull of the Dragon Stream that normally sits dormant inside of him. It feels like an electrical wave buzzing through his arms, pins and needles biting from elbow to fingertip.  
  
    There is no box that pops up to let him know the code had crashed again, and it computes for far longer than he was anticipating. He watches the bar load and load and load as the thrumming keeps up under his skin. The air feels full of the current; thick and tasting like ozone smells.  
  
    And just like that...it stops.  
  
    The magic in his blood and the heavy cloud of sensation all drops in an instant, leaving the room normal, but somehow changed. Yamato slowly gets to his feet, looking around for any sign of a demon that his summoning program should have produced. The floor just past his desk is empty, but the hair on the back of his neck stands on end.  
  
    On instinct Yamato whirls around, hand already reaching for his phone, but what meets him is a pair of hellish red eyes and the face of a teenager.  
  
    He can't be any older than Yamato himself and looks to be almost identical in height. Perched across casually messy blue hair is a pair of incredibly dumb headphones shaped like cat ears, and his first thought upon glancing at his face is that the headphones were purposeful given he looks rather like a cat. His features are a little on the delicate side with an upturned nose and wide set, disarmingly large eyes. The clothing he wears is normal enough though. A black ribbed top rests on too thin shoulders and garishly magenta pants somehow make his legs look longer than he thinks is normal.  
      
    His cape, however, tells a completely different story than the rest of his appearance. That he is wearing one at all was a blatant red flag. It's high collared, the flared ends on each side unnaturally sharp and reminiscent of a vampire costume. It fell around his shoulders and down his back, but the bottom hem is what truly catches Yamato's attention.  
  
    It is like smoke. The fabric fades and swirls away in hazy tendrils where it ends midway down his calf. Even as this entity stands still and motionless the cape billows and moves in the air like he were underwater, the smoke-like hem winding away into the air.  
  
    The cape would have been enough to tip Yamato off, but what really gives them away is the _power_. It is like a solid barrier diffusing waves of force and electricity and heat from his body. Yamato can feel the odd answering call from his own body as the Dragon Stream almost seems to recognize a force so similar to itself.  
  
    Yamato knows without any kind of evidence that the Dragon Stream would be swallowed by this creature easily. Its magic swirled much like its cloak, ghosting and caressing him with all of the shrewd lack of trust in a snake's tongue tasting the air.  
  
    The code had worked. Yamato has summoned a demon like none they have ever seen. It is a demon powerful enough that it could alter the path of destruction they have been walking down, and that demon is slowly crossing its arms and cocking an impatient brow.  
  
    "I really hope this is good because I just found a wrecked ship in a frozen tundra that I was making a giant bottle around before you navel yanked me through dimensions."  
  
    A dumb blink is all Yamato can muster in that moment as he stares at this moody teenage looking demon. He stares too long, if he is honest, and he is worried he may have even felt his jaw drop a bit. Is he...joking? Demons were often spouting nonsense, but this is a little different than he is used to. Fortunately, having a job to do keeps him on task even in the face of absurdity.  
  
    "I summoned you to make a contract," he explains, keeping his voice as forceful as he can manage when he feels so out of his element.  
  
    The red eyes across from him narrow instantly and the demon moves, going to plop down in Yamato's chair and put his feet up on his desk like he owned the place. It makes Yamato's hackles rise with displeasure. Just as he is weighing the pros and cons of telling off a creature that is powerful enough to smite him with a look the demon speaks again.  
  
    "You have no idea who I am, do you?" he asks conversationally. His eyes are oddly multi-faceted and hard to read, but his lips spell out amusement clear as day. "You just managed a summoning strong enough to pluck me to your world, but you had no idea what would come out the other end. Well, too bad. You're ballsy. But I'm not a demon, so you can't contract me. Tough break."  
  
    "What do you mean you're not a demon? The summoning worked," Yamato counters, ice slipping down into his stomach and terrified numbness rushing through his limbs. He crosses his arms to ward off the sensation as well as project confidence as he watches this creature begin to idly use his computer much to his irritation.  
  
    The supposed-not-demon shrugs. "Don't know what to tell you. I'm not a demon. You summoned the big boss, my lavender friend. I'm the King of Bel."  
  
    Yamato has come across that title through his studies and his work. He has heard of a grand tournament to crown this king if he remembers correctly. To know that this waif that looks like a seventeen year old is the one who became the champion of that tournament is befuddling. Worse yet, that this miscreant would insinuate that he was lavender. Eugh.  
  
    "Were you...human? Before becoming the King of Bel?"  
  
    It was a shot in the dark. There were many demons who looked human, but Yamato has a feeling in his gut that this is not the case for this one. Its mannerisms are too human.  
  
    The entity just blinks at him before those hellish eyes slide back down to the computer screen where he had apparently done an Internet search for funny cat pictures. There is a cat with its head stuck in a hanger staring back at him now, and the stranger grins at it with obvious glee.  
  
    "Yes and no. Why?" the creature asks, scrolling some more and now there was a fluffy grey cat with a bow tie and aviator sunglasses. Yamato is forced to watch in horror as the demon sets it as his desktop background.  
  
    This is getting far too absurd. Yamato squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on what he did all of this for as he reaches for the remote on his desk. "I imagine if you are human you may at least feel sympathy," he counters, turning on the screen across the way. It lights up immediately and displays images of the destruction of Japan thus far. It pans across an area of wrecked buildings, bodies on the street and demons ransacking a car before switching to another district where the black void was swallowing a parking garage in half.  
  
    Even as it pans away to a third image Yamato turns to look at the demon again. "I do not know who you are or how you became so powerful, but we are in desperate need of help. Would you be willing to hear me out? Asking for help has never been my strong suit, but even I cannot deny that we need it."  
  
    The stranger stares at the screen with an almost otherworldly calm, but Yamato can see from his eyes that there is a crack deep inside of him. These images are causing him to feel something that Yamato cannot identify. The silence between them goes so long Yamato is sure he is about to disappear before finally it speaks again.  
  
    "My name is Abel."  
  
    Abel is gesturing to the chair across the desk as if Yamato were somehow the agent visiting the office. It's so insulting and bizarre that he is surprised as he finds himself actually taking the seat. It sounds as if the King of Bel was open to negotiation after all.  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
    Abel, it turns out, is weird. He looks and acts very much like your average teenaged boy (or what he has always imagined they were like), but he also wears that ridiculous cape and floats around like a cartoon ghost at his side as they head out into the city. His cat ear headphones never left his ears, but Yamato has to assume his demonic powers mean that his hearing isn't impaired by them, because Abel doesn't seem to have any problem listening to him as they walk and talk together.  
  
    "Let us begin with the first one that arrived. It is called Dubhe. It is highly resistant to the powers of our demons, and it is capable of exploding, which is why we have been unsuccessful in taking it down. My agents have been unable to incapacitate it or get close enough."  
  
    As they arrive at the location Dubhe was last reported his lip curls just at the sight of it. All around it the city was in ruins; scorch marks, impacted vehicles, and destroyed telephone poles. Dubhe has been left to massacre this part of town for three days now, and Yamato feels deeply ashamed of their progress and the consequences of their inability to fight it.  
  
    Beside him Abel laughs.  
  
    Yamato cannot believe he is hearing that sound in this moment, and he gives an irritated glare in his direction. Abel doesn't seem bothered a bit as an almost darkly amused chuckle bubbles up from his lips and his shoulders shake enough to make his stupidly pointy collar wobble.  
  
    "You didn't tell me it was an ice cream cone! Look at it! That is going to be hard to take seriously. Well, let's see what I can do! I've never kicked an ice cream's ass before. Should be interesting."  
  
    His amused smile morphs sharply into a smirk before Abel is kicking off the ground and going to hover in the air over the creature. Yamato watches in quiet awe as the man begins to unleash _everything_ on Dubhe; roaring blasts of fire, blinding webs of lightning, cones of deadly ice. Even when he runs out of his normal abilities he's suddenly slamming down thunderous Almighty damage over it. None of them seem to make impact just as he and his agents have been unable to.  
  
    Abel seems to grow more frustrated by the minute, hovering and crossing his arms as he frowns at it. Yamato could practically feel the cogs turning in his mind as he assessed this odd situation. All the while, Dubhe simply makes its alien sounds and moves and shifts around. Yamato is nervous about being too close given he has seen the damage it can cause, but he has his phone out and prepared as he keeps his eye on the situation.  
  
    His newly acquired King of Bel seems to come to a moment of brilliance a moment later. Yamato watches him suddenly brighten up and grin, tossing his hair as he raises up in the air a few feet more and spreads his arms. For a moment Yamato thinks he is about to simply toss more elemental damage down, but instead he feels his jaw drop. He's not sure whether it is out of awe or confusion.  
  
    A massive glass bottle unexpectedly materializes around Dubhe as it begins showing all of the signs of preparing for eruption. The bottle shimmers a faint red, and Yamato is reminded of what Abel had said when they met this morning. He had been trying to bottle a sunken ship.  
  
    Dubhe keeps teetering around even inside its new confines until Yamato knows the explosion is imminent. In fear, his eyes dart up to Abel as he shouts over. "Take cover! You have three seconds!" he roars, ducking around the side of a parked car. His curiosity would not allow him to take his eyes off the situation, however, so he still peeks around the edge and braces for impact.  
  
    The sound that meets him is not the deafening blast he has become accustomed to. Instead, it is a muted little "fwump" against the bottle. Dubhe had nowhere to avoid its own explosion. Inside its cage the scorched and faltering body of Dubhe, barely able to stay upright, pitched and lurched against the glass like a confused insect. Up above Abel laughs and snaps his fingers, the bottle disappearing like it had never been there, and a second snap causes oddly magenta tinted flames to burst into life from the ground and begin to devour what remained of Dubhe. In seconds there was nothing but ash left on the street.  
  
    Yamato is _speechless_.  
  
    What his entire agency could not complete over three days Abel has managed in less than three minutes. He feels vaguely faint and breathless as he walks over, staring at Abel up above him where the sun haloed his figure. All he can really see is the outline of his stupid cape and his wind mussed hair, but it didn't matter. Yamato can feel his cocky smile without having to see it.  
  
    "Fuck me, I am so good!" Abel crows, a fist pumping into the air before he shoots back down to the ground. He looks like the cat who caught the canary, and Yamato cannot fault him for it. He is creative, strategic, and incredibly powerful. There is no fault he can find when the results were right in front of him, and for that he bows his head with respect.  
  
    "We cannot thank you enough for your help. That was...very impressive."  
  
    Abel looks to be _preening_ under his words, smirking like a fool and adjusting his collar with a cocky flick of his fingers. While Abel blusters a glint in the ash catches his gaze, causing the demon king to look over as well. Abel stoops down to pick up what looks to be a handful of the ash, squeezing it tightly in his fist until he opens it back up to reveal a dazzling pink diamond resting in his palm.  
  
    The sight of something rather nice to look at coming from the Septentrione that had terrorized Tokyo makes Yamato give a bewildered smile, and he finds that the breath he hadn't realized he was holding now releases.  
  
    Now that they are both still and more calm Yamato can admire how Abel looks out in the sunlight instead of the dim, grey of his office and under the veil of exhausted desperation. He has to admit that Abel's coloring is beautiful. He's never seen anything like it. A small and ashamed part of him is shouting inwardly that he looks like he's made of gemstones just like the one he had just magically created. He has sapphire hair and ruby eyes. Even his stupid pants are rather like a particularly vibrant spinel.  
  
    For that brief moment Yamato feels self-conscious and bland in comparison. He has never felt so _human_ and humbled in his life than watching Abel defeat what he could not. But he has always been the sort to give respect where it is due, and this strange man has earned it today. This whole experience must have addled his mind. He cannot believe he even entertained an aesthetic comparison as weirdly romantic as that. It isn't like him, though Abel is blissfully ignorant.  
  
    "That was fun. Point me to number two, Goldilocks. Let's get this anti-apocalypse show on the road."  
  
    His sudden and odd appreciation of Abel crashes down as the nickname makes impact with his brain. Yamato tsks in disgust and sighs deeply, lifting a gloved hand in the vague direction of the street as if to say 'after you'. Abel apparently thinks this is a great idea. He adjusts his headphones, but instead of walk forward he suddenly snags out his arm to grab on to his waist!  
  
    "What are you-!"  
  
    "We're flying, duh. Don't be lame and just give me directions. And er, hold on."  
  
    It is the single most undignified thing he has ever done, but Yamato clings to Abel as he finds himself whisked away over the city. They go very quickly through the air, the magic seeming to cut right through the wind currents and shift them through space with ease.  
  
    Yamato wishes he hated it. Instead, he is stuck feeling awed and eager to see more of what Abel can do all over again.  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
    In the end, Abel completely turns around their situation in the span of an afternoon. Merak was destroyed when Abel sends all of its disk projectiles back at it, causing it to explode much like Dubhe had. Phecda was killed by one half of its body being used as a blunt weapon to destroy its brother before the remaining half was struck by the most intense bolt of lightning Yamato has ever seen.  
  
    To say nothing of Megrez. When it showed up later that same day Abel pulled off what Yamato can only describe as a magic trick. Abel had somehow summoned all three of the giant spheres together into the same place right off the dock. He had created a whirlpool around them and frozen it to keep them in place. The sheets of sharp ice had been so tall Yamato could barely see a thing. All he knows is that the next thing he had seen as some of the ice cracked and fell away was only one Megrez in the water before Abel had ripped back the metal-like skin of it and jumped inside.  
  
    For several seconds Yamato scarcely breathed as he watched, and just as he had begun to worry that something had gone terribly wrong Megrez had split down the middle without warning. Or rather...each of them had split. All three bodies of Megrez had somehow become encased inside one another like a terrifying nesting doll, and as each fell open from multiple lacerations it spread like some sort of alien lotus flower against the ice.  
  
    There, in the center, was Abel, picking up yet another gemstone with all of the boyish fanfare of a child presenting a drawing for the fridge. Yamato has four gems now. A pink, a red, a green, and now a yellow all nestled in his pocket and humming vaguely with magical power that feels too large for something so small.  
  
    Not only does he now have gemstones, but he's also had several out of the ordinary experiences today. He has flown. He has teleported. He has been pushed into a magically created chair and had a giant tub of popcorn appear in his lap as some sort of stupid joke.  
  
    And he has been hit on multiple times.  
  
    The last one is the one making Yamato feel so out of sorts. Fantastic magic and demons and supernatural transport he could handle. Someone seemingly his own age calling him 'handsome' and complimenting his smirk, his hair, and his eyes is more than he could wrap his head around. Yamato is outraged that it's getting under his skin.  
  
    To the point that he finds himself in his office once again trying to fill out the reports of everything that has transpired so far and not making any headway. His hands keep faltering on the keyboard as he continues to _think_ about things he has never given even a second of thought to before. It is infuriating, counter-productive, and a complete time sink! There is nothing good that came out of wondering how sincere Abel's flirts were or whether or not his own odd appreciation for his eyes is somehow a sign that he favors the demon king as well.  
  
    To say nothing of the fact that it has barely only been two days! What is he? Some kind of foolish teenager?  
  
    Yamato slams a finger into one of the keys to end his sentence with a little bang of frustration and glares at the document on the screen with distaste. "They're not even that special," he growls to himself, saving and filing the document and nearly jumping out of his skin when Abel suddenly materializes on the desk in front of him.  
  
    "What's not special?"  
  
    Abel has his catty smirk again as he lounges far too luxuriously on the available desk space. The pose he is in is ridiculous and sexual in a way that was actually laughable. If Yamato were the sort. Instead his face floods with disgust. There were important paper currently under Abel's ass!  
  
    "Nothing. Why are you in my office? We have already had a discussion. We shouldn't expect the next Septentrione until tomorrow. You are free to enjoy the room JPs provided. I am _working_."  
  
    "It's the end of the world and you have no big bad until tomorrow," Abel argues back, leaning over the desk, and Yamato's face falls into shock as the man grabs hold of his tie and tugs at it playfully. "I've taken care of not one, but _four_ little problems for you. I think you at least owe me dinner. Don't you agree? I'm thinking steak."  
  
    His mind is a roaring ice field of nothing. No words. No objections. He hadn't actually made a contract with Abel. He was here of his own volition to help them, and that _is_ a big deal. To say that Yamato owes him is putting it lightly. He blinks stupidly in that frozen eternity before at long last he shakes his head to clear it.  
  
    "I'm sure our cafeteria would be more than-"  
  
    Yamato is cut off as Abel falls into laughter and tugs harder at his tie. What he is not prepared for is to have his lap suddenly full of a demon king. His legs go warm with supernatural body heat, and a surprisingly strong arm slithers along the back of his neck as Abel lifts his free hand. He's already poised to snap his fingers.  
  
    "Yeah, no. Consider the date on me, handsome. Hold on tight."  
  
    His fingers snap, and the next moment Yamato finds himself in a whole new place as if he had just blinked. In shock, he looks around, not at all sure where he ended up. It...well it looked like a fucking pirate ship out of a fantasy novel. The room they are in is dark wood, lit by soft candlelight. There is a table and chairs (which he finds himself to be seated in one) and there is a faint creaking and groaning like wind or water warping the wood. A second quick glance around confirms that yes, there was an overstuffed chest in the corner with glittering jewels spilling out of it.  
  
    "Where did you just teleport me?" Yamato asks, voice a veritable cold snap as he seems to realize they weren't in Japan at all any longer. And the man was still in his lap, the arrogant boniness of his ass digging into his thigh.  
  
    Abel does not seem concerned.  He gets up with a wink and walks over to the tiny porthole window. He appears to think for a moment, rubbing at his chin like a moron, before he claps his hands and then spreads them with a flourish. The tiny round window abruptly morphs like spreading paint and grows outward into a huge window that stretches from floor to ceiling. Beyond it Yamato can now see endless water.  
  
    His heart beats painfully fast against his ribs as he also stands and walks over to look outside, though his legs feel vaguely unsteady as he takes it in. They are...they are inside a huge glass bottle. Deep in the ocean it looks like if the swallowing blue beyond them is anything to go off of. He feels faint as a shape moves in the distance that he realizes with distress is a _whale_.  
  
    "You weren't joking when you said you were bottling a ship. This is- this is amazing, Abel. How are we not being crushed under pressure? Freezing? Running out of air?"  
  
    The blue haired man laughs and shrugs, lifting his hand and sending out an arc of bright blue energy before soft snow begins to gently fall in the air space around the ship. "Magic, magic, and magic. I aim to impress you so it's good to know it's working. Come on. You looked like a medium rare with potatoes kind of guy."  
  
    Yamato is pulled by the wrist back to the candlelit table. Where it once was empty save the candles it now contains two plates of steaming steak and vegetables and a third plate with a big slice of cheesecake. And there are roses.  
  
    As he sits he eyes the roses with great distrust until Abel reaches over to pluck one and bump it against his nose. "Yeah. I thought they were a bit much, but end of the world and everything seemed like the perfect occasion to go above and beyond for a date."  
  
    Yamato sputters, fork clanking against his plate as his pale eyes go round. He's quite sure he's choking on his own tongue even as his face grows warm. "This is a date?"  
  
    "Well, yeah," Abel starts, throwing him an amused look and going straight to grab a forkful of cheesecake. "I don't have to eat, being King of Bel, so this is all just for you. What else would I use all this magic for if not for wooing sexy Chiefs?"  
  
    Something inside of him that has been secretly winding up gently strains too tightly. Yamato sits up straighter, blush dissipating as he looks at him with a deep frown. "Anything useful. At all. Curing diseases. Solving world hunger. Creating better travel and technology. Making sure the right people are in places of power. You have the kind of magic that can change the world. That can save the world. Instead you used it for some sort of joke date with me."  
  
    He knows he shouldn't be calling out the person who is making this possible. They are actually winning this battle now. The tides have turned, and it is all thanks to Abel. Why is he opening his mouth and lecturing him? His feelings of irritation and inadequacy gnaw at his insides, demanding answers and destruction. His mouth tastes sour, and he can hear the soft squeak of leather as he clenches his gloved hands against the table cloth.  
  
    Abel looks miffed. "It's not a joke date. I like you. You're a stone cold fox who's the leader of an entire government agency at seventeen. You're smarter than my teachers were when I was in school, and you talk like you have a stick up your ass. It's cute," he huffs, voice full with a tone Yamato assumes children use when explaining why they shouldn't have a bedtime.  
  
    Yamato is growing pink again as he eases a bit back from the table. He's never taken compliments well and it shows as he stiffly gets to his feet.  
  
    "This charade is growing tiresome, Abel. I know exactly the sort of person I am. I have had to be the sort of person who makes the decisions others cannot. That does not make me likable, but I will make sure this situation is taken care of so long as you help me. I only ask that you do not mock me in the process of doing so."  
  
    "What? Oh for fuck's sake," Abel cries, throwing up his hands in dramatic frustration.  
  
    Yamato opens his mouth to retort. Likely he had something to say along the lines of different worlds and knowing when someone was being insubordinate before suddenly a pair of unreasonably soft lips are against his own. His eyes slam open wider as his hands clench and unclench with nerves like he was impersonating an angry crab. The edges of Abel's cape collar tickle at his cheeks and the buzzing almost perfume like sensation of his magic wafts against his skin until Abel finally pulls back. His red eyes look dreamy and soft, but his smirk is still sharp as ever. Yamato's lips tingle, and he's almost certain his heart actually exploded in his chest.  
  
    "Do you believe me now?"  
  
    Silence almost audibly ticks by for several frenzied seconds before Yamato finally clears his throat. The sound is cracked and fragile and his fingers and face feel bloodless despite it also feeling like every inch of his skin is burning hot pink. The ship groans around them as if embarrassed on their behalf.  
  
    "I would like to go back to my office now," he finally whispers, voice just strong enough to carry some weight. Abel's entire face falls and then steels into an expression that Yamato can only describe as that of a wet cat. Thankfully, he doesn't argue. A hand touches his wrist, the world blinks, and Yamato is once again in his office. The tight line of his back gently uncoils a bit in this safe space, allowing Yamato to bend his neck in gratefulness. "Thank you. I am...admittedly overwhelmed. Until this is crisis is taken care of I can't think of anything else."  
  
    Abel seems cranky and just nods moodily, his hands stuffing into his pockets. "Yeah. Well, I'll be going to enjoy my boring room then. See you for the next disaster, I guess."  
  
    Before Yamato can even apologize or thank him or do anything remotely resembling damage control Abel is already gone, having popped out of existence in a split second. It leaves his stomach feeling like a churning mess and his lips still tingling. When he goes into his rooms a short moment later to find his plate of dinner and even the goofy rose waiting for him on his coffee table his stomach decides to solidify into pure concrete instead.  
  
    Even magical food tasted like dirt when you were in a foul enough mood.  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
    The next day Abel is still cranky while Yamato fills him in on Alioth. It is one of the deadliest Septentriones yet given the poisonous projectiles it drops. Despite the awkward way things ended yesterday Abel doesn't seem inclined to make things worse today. Instead, they go out into the city together to hopefully put another alien entity down.  
  
    As they walk side by side Abel's eyes cut over to Yamato and his smirk looks a little more sullen today. "You're lucky you still sleep, you know. If I had stayed in that stupid room you put me up in I would have gone crazy staring at the walls and thinking about how poorly last night went. Fortunately for me, I can go wherever I want when I'm in a bad mood."  
  
    His tone is flippant, and Yamato feels a sting low in his belly. If Abel had been sincere as he says he was then that means he had been a dick last night. This isn't _new_ for him, but it's certainly the first time Yamato has truly felt bad about it.  
  
    But now is not the time. That's what he keeps telling himself.  
  
    "Let us speak about that later, Abel. Alioth is on its way to the tower. Likely it will destroy it if it manages to get there before we stop it," he says, expecting some kind of argument. Instead, Abel is looking over at the tower looming in the distance with curiosity.  
  
    "The tower? Man, what's with all the towers? They keep gunning for them. They must be special. I can feel magic on them. Sort of reminds me of you actually. The way the magic feels, I mean."  
  
    That causes Yamato to stop walking and give Abel a look as if he were trying to x-ray him for answers. His question leaves him feel oddly exposed and unsure and when he speaks he notes that his voice sounds accusatory. "You feel magic on my body?"  
  
    "Well, I mean, I don't get to feel anything directly on your body because you're being modest, but yeah. You have a sort of magical aura to you that humans don't normally have. Care to explain?"  
  
    How...interesting. Abel can feel the Dragon Stream just by being near him. It's palpable to him. He's not sure anyone has ever said they could feel it. Yamato begins to slowly start walking again, but he finds that a small smirk graces his lips.  
  
    "It's called the Dragon Stream. It is a special magical ability that runs in my bloodline. The Hotsuins erected these towers and our magic acts as a barrier in the event of catastrophes like this one. We cannot let the tower fall. I'm sure you remember the black void. These towers are truly the only thing holding that at bay."  
  
    Abel appears to be only half listening, or so Yamato assumes because his smirky expression does not bely any of the seriousness of their conversation. "Smart, charming, handsome, and magical? Yamato you're going to have to turn your sex appeal down a few notches or I'll get the vapors," Abel teases, reaching out whip fast to grab Yamato's hand and pull away his glove before Yamato could complain.  
  
    This is now the second time Abel has done this, and it's just as oddly exposing to have even this bare bit of skin available as the first time, but he chews on the inside of his mouth as he allows Abel to do...whatever it is he is doing. His fingers are warm, and they are standing close enough now that he is sure he could sense the magic coming off of his form. Or just his cape. He's not sure. It feels warm and thrumming like the purr of a cat with an undercurrent of something sharper like static.  
  
    No one has ever held his hand before Abel. It makes his stomach curl in knots and all the muscles in his body feel tight and unsure.  
  
    "I should have known a man who wears gloves would have baby soft skin. I can feel it even better now. It's kind of interesting because it doesn't seem to come from inside of you like mine does. It's more like it exists around you like invisible armor. It's way cool."  
  
    Abel is tracing the delicate lines across his palm now, the tightness in his arms giving way to an antsy feeling that demands he move. He wants to jerk his hand back. He wants to step closer. It's a million things at once, and for that split second he has forgotten Alioth entirely.  
  
    "Er, it is," he agrees, blushing like a frosted cake and hating it. Abel's smile works some kind of magic he assumes because the sight of it makes him relax a bit and gently smirk back. "It's interesting that you can feel it. We should...we should keep moving."  
  
    Abel doesn't hesitate to let him go, but not before another squeeze of his hand and relinquishing back his glove. It almost feels like a peace offering. The air between them feels less strained now. It makes no sense.  
  
    "Lead the way, chief. I do so enjoy watching you lead. A few steps ahead of me. In good lighting."  
  
    His stupid smirk makes Yamato feel ruffled, and he barely resists the urge to stomp as they set back off and eventually get to where they need to be. For the first time, Yamato actually helps with his own cause instead of just watching Abel take care of his problems.  
  
    Abel uses his magic to wrap bubbles around the poison pods as they fall, keeping the deadly explosions contained like he had with Dubhe. He also takes care of any demons that appear to make trouble. The whole while Yamato does his best to hurry around this veritable minefield to take calculations so that they could locate the main body.  
  
    Even between his numbers he takes the time to glance over at Abel while he works. He is stunning to him. His effortless power and confidence fills Yamato to the brim with respect and awe and a hunger to be near it. It is not even just his magical abilities. Abel was capable of multitasking  in a way that most people were not. He could fight the enemies, uphold barriers, keep tabs on where Yamato or other agents were, and still find the time to throw out stupid phrases and jokes.  
  
    At long last, he is able to get the last set of coordinates and runs the program. It compiles swiftly and a moment later Yamato's face falls. Alioth is-...it's massive. And moving. There is no time for fear, however, so he looks up to Abel who is dispatching another demon with a flick of his wrist.  
  
    "I've got it. It's up ahead and moving towards the tower. It's far larger than the previous four. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"  
  
    It must be a trick of the wind that Abel's laugh sounds so pleasant and makes his stomach twist again and turn to water. He hates everything.  
  
    "I can take you up there and destroy it right now if you want to do that," he says, walking over with a spring in his step and a glitter of excitement in his red eyes. "Battle up in the sky. Très romantic don't you think?"  
  
    Yamato doesn't even have time to respond before Abel is wrapping his arm around his waist and reality shifts beneath his feet. Instead of the pavement he finds shiny alien metal underneath them instead and his coat and hair whip violently as the wind races around his body and cuts through his clothes.  
  
    It doesn't register immediately that they are now _on top_ of Alioth hundreds of feet in the air. His stomach turns over with adrenaline, and Yamato looks at Abel through his flying hair. "You do not do anything by halves, do you?" he shouts over the wind, looking around in the hopes of figuring out what they needed to do.  
  
    Abel saves the day as always. Together they find the mechanism dropping the poison pods while Yamato calls his agents back to avoid casualties. It goes quickly. Abel grabs his waist a second time, plucking him right off the shell of the alien creature until they hover a good bit away.  
  
    It should terrify him that they are simply floating with no protection over nothing but air, but it oddly doesn't. Yamato feels more alive than ever as he watches Abel call forth a huge storm cloud. A bolt of lightning stabs through the sky and into the heart of Alioth's hull, lighting up the sky around them with blinding light. A series of smaller bolts catch onto the surface one after the other like a light show as Alioth begins to smoke and creak.  
  
    Yamato has never seen anything like the sight of Alioth slowly shuddering mid-air before plummeting. His first thought is just how much damage that would cause to the city down below, but no sooner had the thought crossed his mind before Alioth begins to dissolve like it were made out of swiftly burning paper. It's massive red frame sizzles and dissolves into fetters that float upwards until there was nothing left but weightless ash scattering in the wind.  
  
    "Fuck," he whispers, hoping Abel couldn't hear him as he admires how unstoppable and unreal Abel really was. A glimmer of pride and excitement for his meritocracy strikes him in his chest, rekindled as he allows himself hope for the first time. He is so full to bursting with optimism he barely notices as Abel lifts his hand not holding on to his waist and a tiny red gem zips into his grasp that he can only assume is all that remains of Alioth.  
  
    A few seconds tick by, Abel's arms tightening gently around his waist as he adjusts his grip. It's odd to realize he is being held up by nothing more than Abel's arms and likely some magic. It feels nice in the moment, but as that moment fades Yamato clears his throat awkwardly.  
  
    "We should go back down and begin the clean up process. Thank you. Again. You are undeniably remarkable. We are all grateful you agreed to help."  
  
    A tiny press of lips to his temple is so startling that Yamato forgets how to breathe.  
  
    "I told you I live to impress you, but _fine_. We'll go do damage control."  
  
    His whole body feels hot and cold and scorched into stillness like that bolt that had downed Alioth had somehow missed and hit him instead. The same word keeps running through his mind that had summed up his feelings so succinctly earlier.  
  
     _Fuck._  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
    Hell breaks loose the next morning with the arrival of Mizar. Abel had been more than capable of dispatching the rest of the Septentriones. He had been able to kill them in one blow, in fact. This new one, however, is not shaping up to be an easy kill.  
  
    Every time one of his men hit Mizar it would divide, forever multiplying. Every attempt to attack the creature was creating more and more deadly waves. Even Abel wasn't capable of doing anything more to it than the agents really. At one point Abel did a large sweeping explosion over a cluster of them before they understood what it's capabilities were, and this had inadvertently created a battalion of yet more enemies to contend with.  
  
     His agents and Abel become exhausted quickly as they try to beat down the smallest versions while trying to avoid the larger ones. It's been a shit show from start to present, and Yamato knows they are out of options.  
  
    He pulls Abel aside in JPs headquarters while the battle rages on up above ground, guiding him into the depths of the building to the room with the large symbols carved into the floor. Abel simply looks confused as to why they would leave the fight up above while Yamato pulls out his phone to begin the sequence.  
  
    "I'm going to activate the Dragon Stream. It's the only thing I can think of for an enemy this prolific. I'm going to need your help."  
  
    The sequence begins, the countdown showing up on Yamato's phone and making his heart race. He glances over at Abel as the signs on the floor begin to gently glow and pulse while the program initializes.  
  
    The light catches along Abel's pale skin, lighting up his face and his eyes with every breathing little pulse. It may be his imagination, but it feels like his own heart is pulsing in time with it as they stare one another down.  
  
    "And what is it you wanted me to do again?" Abel asks, looking vaguely amused. His smirk is playful, and it definitely makes Yamato's face feel hot. How long has he been staring?  
  
    Yamato huffs and slams his eyes down to his phone to avoid looking at Abel. "When it is ready I need power poured into this circle. The lightning bolt you used on Alioth will likely be more than sufficient. Once you've done that I can release the Dragon Stream."  
  
    He sees Abel's blue head nod from the corner of his eyes even while still avoiding looking at him. The next thirty seconds are uncomfortably quiet between them given how the last two days have played out in their quieter moments, but at last it reaches 100% on his phone display.  
  
    When he looks up Abel is already beginning to float up with his catty smirk still firmly in place. "Sit tight, beautiful. One lightning bolt coming right up."  
  
    Abel pops from existence, and Yamato hurries to move away from the circle and waits. It doesn't take long. The glass ceiling shatters and the room lights up with the power of pure electricity. It pours into the circle on the floor that drinks in the crackling line of it. The sound was deafening and every hair on his body seems to stand on end with the current wafting around the room.  
  
    It ends as abruptly as it began. The room goes dim so swiftly his eyes struggle to adjust, but now the circle is glowing fiercely as the ground begins to shake like there was an earthquake. Yamato's eyes are eager as he watches, and with a deep rumble the circle seemed to sink away as if falling into a puddle of ink. The next second a huge pillar of what he can only describe as bones shoots up from the hole and through the now broken ceiling. It's moving so fast it is a blur, power and speed and what he can only describe as magic jostling his body as it slams out of the building.  
  
    As it finally gets out and far enough away Yamato stares up through the hole to see it snaking around buildings and going to latch its huge maw around Mizar. It looks unreal and like something out of a dream. His body is thrumming with the power in his veins, buzzing and making him feel bizarrely faint.  
  
    His ancestry and blood had created that. For the first time in a very long time Yamato feels awe for his birthright.  
  
    What he is not prepared for is to feel Abel's arms appear around his waist. He had been outside! He blinks and the room is gone. Instead, he finds himself on top of a building where Mizar is clinging desperately to the sides for dear life while the Dragon keeps pulling and trying to finish the job even with opposition.  
  
    This up close and personal both entities are massive, and the wind is just as powerful on this building as it had been while on Alioth yesterday.  
  
    "Goddamn, Chief! That dragon is so goddamned cool. Let's wreck this stupid thing and let it do its job!"  
  
    Yamato doesn't need to be told twice. He immediately sends out demons to begin attacking the 'hands' of Mizar, ruthlessly slicing through them and their doubles again and again while Abel works on the other side.  
  
    It takes them only a few minutes. Abel gets the very last little baby Mizar to let go before the dragon hungrily clamps down on it. The dragon writhes backwards with Mizar in its mouth, chomping down with satisfying and powerful snaps of its jaws. One head leap frogs over another and another, over and over again until the very last head sinks down over the purple body of Mizar who was now incapable of reproducing.  
  
    The last head seems to float for an endless second like gravity had no hold on it before the illusion breaks and it goes plummeting down to the Earth. It crashes with so much force the building they are standing on actually sways beneath their feet.  
  
    They...they did it.  
  
    The magic of the Dragon Stream is still storming through his body as Abel lands next to him with a big grin. "That was amazing! That dragon was the most badass thing ever. You were-"  
  
    What he was, Yamato didn't care. He finds his mind blissfully empty as his hands suddenly jerk forward to grab both sides of Abel's now shocked face and pull him forward, his lips pressing to Abel's on instinct.  
  
    His heart is racing and slamming into his ribs, and as their lips meet it felt like sparks were flying. For the first time he could feel Abel's magic against his skin. It rushes up to meet and mingle with his own, and he could _feel_ it.  
  
    Yamato clutches him closer until Abel seems to come alive. Hot hands press along the back of his shirt beneath his jacket as Abel begins to kiss him back. His fingers claw into the fabric of his button down, and Yamato's sink back into the man's hair. A soft growl reaches his ears, and he would be mortified to realize it was his own, but he isn't given the time to notice.  
  
    The world shifts. His eyes are closed, and he's stiffly kissing a goddamned king of demons, but he can still tell that something has changed. The wind stops and his ears ache with sudden pressure. It's weird enough he jerks backwards.  
  
    His face burns like it's on fire as he hastily looks around to see that they are back in the weird bottled ship at the bottom of some arctic sea, though in a bedroom this time around. When he looks back at Abel the man is smirking in that completely pleased way again that makes him want to die.  
  
    "Thought we could use a change in scenery. Not that making out on top of a destroyed building after saving the day isn't hella hot. You just seem like the kind of guy who values his privacy."  
  
    Oh god. Oh no. He just did that.  
  
    Yamato is sure his eyes are impossibly wide as he presses his gloved fingers to his lips. They tingle in a way that feels positively indecent, and Abel just keeps looking at him. He can already feel anxiety beginning to bubble up in his stomach. Why had he done this? No one could be in a relationship with the likes of him. He had Japan to think about, and it was foolish to distract himself. Excuse after excuse piles up in his mind like a traffic jam that is swiftly making him build barriers.  
  
    But as Abel takes the step between them a lot of his worries dull out to something incomprehensible. They were all still loud and demanding for his attention, but none of them were really making sense anymore. Not when soft, warm hands begin to pluck his gloves off and warm skin meets his own.  
  
    As he finds himself bare handed Abel presses one to his face with quiet authority and a smirk. The balmy kiss against his palm makes his breath shudder in his chest. "It's good to know you know how to have fun after all. Can you feel it? Your magic?" he questions, eyes alight with excitement before he closes them. It looks as if he is concentrating.  
  
    Yamato can feel it. It's beginning to settle back into place as the barrier Abel had described earlier, but it was still like static electricity on his skin. It felt like it sparked and crackled and slithered all over his body.  
  
    Abel's brows knit, deep, delicate blue lines meeting into an equally delicate crease. Yamato opens his mouth to ask what is wrong before his own magic flares up out of nowhere. It engulfs him with sensation. The mild electrical current of it bursts across his skin like splashes of pure, buzzing energy. It startles him enough he jumps! And worst of all, with that explosion of magic he feels something far more alien for him than power.  
  
    Pleasure.  
  
    A shocked moan leaves his lips before he can stop it. He claps his free hand over his mouth in utter mortification as his eyes land on Abel. He did that! He made him do that! How!?  
  
    "Don't look at me like that! Don't be mad!" Abel chuckles, reaching up to wrench his hand away from his mouth and use it to tug him closer. To feel their chests now flush against one another makes this all the worse! Could Abel feel the frenzied rhythm of his heartbeat? That pleasure keeps swirling through his whole body, and Yamato is shocked to see sparks suddenly cascade along his arm.  
  
    "What have you done?!"  
  
    Abel just looks pleased with himself again as he laces their fingers together. "What have I done? This is all you, babe. Since I felt your magic when we met I've been wondering about it. It's a really special kind I've not encountered before. I wondered if I could...emulate it. I wanted to know if your magic would react to mine if I did. It turns out it does. It's resonating."  
  
    He seems to push forward more magic at him because the pleasure swarms him again, making his knees feel more unstable as he clenches harder at Abel's fingers. The air around them feels thick and hot with the same quality of a brewing storm cloud that matches the one thrashing around his stomach.  
  
    In his chest his heart pounds with a snapping, fierce beat that reminds him of the the way the dragon devoured Mizar just earlier. He's angry and confused and intrigued, but in that moment the pleasure reigns over all of it. Yamato doesn't think at all as he presses forward to kiss him again. If Abel has anything else to say he seems to decide it wasn't important.  
  
    Abel's magic seems to wash over him in waves, curling along under his clothes and through his hair like curious fingers. His skin itches with sweat and every slide of Abel's lips against his own is so intense it makes the stiffness he's always carried in his body shudder and unspool like patiently untied knots.  
  
    It's too good and too fast. Abel presses forward more and more until Yamato is forced to actually take tentative steps backwards. It's rare for him to trust someone enough to let them guide his movements, but he's thoroughly distracted as Abel's tongue coaxes his lips apart and dives inside to explore. It feels weird! And unfairly good. Every brush and slide of their tongues sends consuming flickers all the way down his torso to between his legs.  
  
    Before he realizes it his legs are bumping into something that shifts backwards. He can't care, not now. Not when he is busy wrenching off his jacket and fumbling with his tie. It doesn't matter either since a moment later Abel plucks him up off his feet and sits him down.  
  
    As it turns out, the object is a bed hanging from sturdy looking ropes from the ceiling. It sways like a swing!  
  
    "This is the most impractical thing I have ever seen," he snorts, smirking at it as he runs a hand along the texture of the rope. It has ruined the moment for right now, and Yamato tries to breathe through the heat engulfing his body. Abel was not to be deterred, however, as he presses a hand to his thigh. Magic surges up his leg, and Yamato gasps at the same moment the lamps in the room surge and crackle. "Are- are we doing that?"  
  
    Abel smirks and moves forward to begin unbuttoning Yamato's shirt. Every graze of his fingers against the skin of his chest makes his breath catch. And each time the lights fizzle and make those surging sounds. They were _definitely_ causing this!  
  
    Cool air rushes blissfully against his hot skin as Abel manages to remove his shirt a moment later, but his reprieve doesn't last. Abel wastes no time before he is there kissing at his neck and blazing a sordidly damp trail up to his ear. It makes him want to squirm and pull away. He's so uncomfortable being touched so intimately, but at the same time he is dying for more and bending his neck to give more access as his fingers bite into Abel's arms.  
  
    As his lips and tongue touch his ear for the first time the sound that leaves him is like nothing he could explain. He sounded breathless and lost and hungry, his arousal becoming painful against the line of his zipper. Tremors of raw lust pound down his neck and chest and stomach to funnel directly to his cock.  
  
    He surprises himself as he grabs Abel's hand from his shoulder and jams it down to cover his crotch. Just the sensation of the heat and solidity of his palm pressing against the front of his pants makes his blood _sing_. Yamato gasps and yanks Abel by the hair into another kiss. Fuck, he doesn't even have to ask before Abel is already beginning to drag and rub the heel of his hand against his length through the fabric, giving him the pressure he so desperately needed when everything is so overwhelming.  
  
    Even with his eyes closed he can hear the crackles and snaps of electricity arcing around them. He doesn't care. He's far too busy shoving his hands up Abel's shirt and yanking it up over his head to notice anything else.  
  
    Or he had been. As he pulls it up, breaking the kiss for that short moment, the shirt catches on Abel's headphones. It becomes a tangle of wires, hair, and fabric, and poor Abel's head is stuck inside while Yamato is forced to figure out how to get him free. The whole while Abel laughs, muffled inside his confines until at last the shirt is removed to reveal severely mussed hair and Abel's smiling face. It is a...very attractive look when he's smiling like that.  
  
    "You're cute. For the record," Abel teases, lifting a hand to snap his fingers. Cold greets him immediately, and Yamato looks down in horror to see they are both now stark naked. He blushes so hard he is sure his face resembles a tomato and just barely resists the urge to cover up his immodesty. "All you have to do is ask. Holy shit, look at you! You are so sexy it kills me."  
  
    Yamato does, glancing down since Abel is obviously tittering over his arousal. He just goes all the more embarrassed and pink that Abel was quite obviously impressed. He doesn't know what to say! Or do! Or where to put his hands! Now that they are both naked and here on a bed he feels like he needs to leave.  
  
    Something in his feelings must be obvious on his face because the next moment Abel is picking him up and hovering them up the bed until he could land them smoothly on top of it in a lying position. Like this, every inch of Abel's naked body is now covering his own. He's hot and silken in an unearthly way that makes Yamato's finger's shake as he glides them nervously down the man's back.  
  
    Just feeling Abel squirm slowly on top of him sends pleasure cascading down to his toes, and Yamato's eyes flash open just in time to see an arc of electricity fly across the room.  
  
    "What-"  
  
    Abel kisses him before he could question more. His mouth is hotter now and somehow softer than he remembers. It is easier to melt into his lips and lift his head to delve for more. His mind sinks into the heat without much fight as he begins to simply touch. He drags his hands all over Abel's back and neck and up into his hair.  
  
    He can feel the static little sparks that follow every single movement, Abel's incense-like magic hot and heady and sending goosebumps all over his arms.  
  
    "Is it your magic that makes you so soft?" he questions, his voice almost dreamy and deeper from his arousal as they finally break the kiss for air. The chuckle he gets in response unfairly sends a jolt of want down his spine.  
  
    "I don't know. Maybe. You're just so hot. You're like a furnace. I love it," Abel croons, his nose dragging against Yamato's cheek like he were some kind of nuzzling kitten dying for attention. The kitten was not to be taken lightly, however. Abel gives no warning before rolling them over, forcing Yamato on top with a cheeky little grin and wrapping his legs and arms around his body tight as a finger trap.  
  
    It forces their shared arousal to press against one another, and the shockwaves of pleasure that produces creates similar shockwaves around the room. Abel's face lights up with the brightness of burning magnesium from the electricity, and Yamato can see as well as feel the ripples of blue energy that crawl along their arms and down their backs like crackling snakes.  
  
    Yamato has never felt more out of control in his life, and he wishes he cared. In that moment, all he can see and feel are bright red eyes and pleasure. It feels like someone else is guiding his movements as he reaches for Abel's hands and laces their fingers together before pressing them into the bed with quiet authority.  
  
    Abel looks surprised and pleased as well. "Bossy. I should have expected that. Come here!"  
  
    Yamato dips down as requested and is greeted by a very enthusiastic kiss. There is nothing more delightful in the world than to hear a moan and realize it was Abel's as he begins to slowly rock his hips. Sex, as it turns out, is far more intuitive than he ever would have guessed.  
  
    His hips glide slow and curious against Abel, their cocks dragging together flushed and too hot to comprehend. Yamato falls into the movement with primal ease, gasping against Abel's lips and devouring every moan he earns in the process.  
  
    With each rock of his hips the bed sways and swings with the soft creak of ropes and the occasional thump of the frame against the wall. Electricity hums all around them, splashing along the bedding in lavender flame-like tongues and firework-esque pops and blooms against the walls.  
  
    The magic scorches through his veins, hungry and powerful and feral just like the dragon that he had summoned today. It wants to eat Abel alive in this moment with every sordid sound he makes. Even the sensation of Abel's nails digging into the bits of his hand that he can get to makes his magic flare violently with possessiveness.  
  
    It gnaws at his self-control, sharp teeth and molten breath dwindling the cord inside of him that has been drawing tighter and tighter with his pleasure. His breathing is nothing but panting as he buries his face into Abel's neck as if to hide. His hips rush and scramble inelegantly for more more more. He is desperate for _anything_ while the electricity and magic pops and sizzles and blazes against his back.  
  
    It's too much. With one final buck of his hips Yamato feels the pleasure slam into his body with the strength of a tidal wave. The dragon in his belly snaps that delicate thread and a deluge of violent sparks and raw power surge through every square inch of his body and the room, engulfing them and mingling with the same power flooding from Abel.  
  
    Right before the ropes supporting the bed snap.  
  
    Yamato gives a thoroughly undignified yelp of surprise as they go crashing down hard and fast. The landing is a jolt to the system, and Yamato is just grateful he'd had his face buried or else he's positive they would have cracked their heads together on impact or broken one another's nose.  
  
    For a long second they hold very still as if to ascertain just what in the hell happened before suddenly they both burst into laughter simultaneously. Yamato's feels rusty from disuse, but god does it feel good. Aftershocks of his orgasm are still fluttering and pulsing all over his skin and his chest feels deeply satisfying from his laughter. It's enough he collapses bonelessly on top of Abel with a deep sigh of what he can only describe as pure contentment.  
  
    Abel takes a bit longer to stop laughing, but he eventually does. When he sighs into Yamato's ear it sends a shiver ripping down his spine that make his toes curl into the sheets unseen.  
  
    "God. You and your sexy Dragon Stream destroyed my captain's quarters, and I'm not even mad. I hope your next Septentrione brings out sexy magical blow jobs. I'm so ready."  
  
    Yamato wonders if you can die from blushing. Or how ethical it was to smother your new lover with a pillow. Though he does look up to glance around the now dim room to see nothing but scorched walls and smoking light bulbs flickering helplessly in their fixtures.  
  
    Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised. After all, he had thrown caution to the wind and summoned an unknown demon in a fit of panic. He simply hadn't been prepared to like them.  
  
    Abel grins beneath him, and Yamato realizes for the first time that this absolute nerd is still wearing his cape and nothing else, the corners of it tickling at Yamato's ears. It makes him smile.  
  
    "You are the _worst_."


End file.
